Everything is possible
by therearenowords
Summary: "Sola. Así era como estaba, sola. Mi mente no paraba de repetir sola mientras que mi llanto no paraba. Estaba allí sentada en medio del bosque. Llorando y maldiciéndome." Cuando crees que estas en la más profunda oscuridad, pero llega aquel pequeño destello de luz, que irá ganando fuerza hasta iluminar todo.


**Capítulo 1.**

_POV Bella Swan._

Sola. Así era como estaba, sola. Mi mente no paraba de repetir _sola _mientras que mi llanto no paraba. Estaba allí sentada en medio del bosque. Llorando y maldiciéndome.

No podía creer lo que hice. Por culpa mía… por culpa mía habían muerto, lo único que me hizo feliz durante un tiempo, las personas que me dieron la vida, por culpa mía habían muerto mis padres… No me lo perdonaría nunca. Nunca.

No sé cuantas horas estuve allí sentada llorando, pero la verdad no me importaba lo mas mínimo, solo quería retroceder al pasado para cambiar todo lo que sucedió…

No me había dado cuenta de que un hombre me estaba mirando; con esos ojos rojos, los cuales conocía muy bien, un vampiro sediento. Hasta que me habló.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? Verás humana, ¿no te han dicho que la noche es muy peligrosa? -dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Su tono era desagradable.

- Verás te equivocas en una cosa, no soy humana-dije un poco asustada.

Esa podría ser mi último día. Estaba sediento, eso quería decir que seguramente me atacaría, se bebería mi sangre, y seguramente moriría allí…

- Hueles como una humana, si no eres una humana, ¿qué eres?-dijo malhumorado.

- Soy una semi-vampiro.

-Oh!-exclamó. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara-Creo que esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba. La verdad es que hueles de maravilla…

Se tiró encima de mí, me cogió de la mano y la comenzó apretar. Todo ser una semi-vampiro, podía morir… era frágil cómo una humana, pero con cualidades de vampiro.

Sentí como mi hueso se partía en dos. Sentía dolor. Pero era poco comparado a lo que me esperaba. Su sonrisa cada vez era mas ancha.

- Oh, venga, ¡¿no vas a gritar?!

- N..nnno -no me había dado cuenta pero aun estaba llorando.

Esta vez me cogió por el cuello, y me levanto como si nada. Y me empujo hacia un gran árbol que había cerca.

Sentí como unas cuantas costillas se me rompían. Ahora me costaba respirar. Estaba llena de rasguños en las piernas y en los brazos, por donde me salía sangre.

Él se acerco rápidamente, fijando la mirada en una herida donde no paraba de salir sangre y mas sangre… Sonrió mostrándome sus colmillos.

Pensé que podía hacer… pero no se me ocurría nada, a si que solo me lo quede mirando asustada.

- Bueno, bueno, la verdad es que ha sido muy aburrido todo esto.

- Veté a la mierda- le grité con las poca fuerza que me quedaba.

- Me parece que no podrá ser, pobrecita niña infeliz!

Se acerco más y más a mí, estaba a punto de beber de mi sangre. Cuando alguien dijo:

- ¡Déjala en paz!

Me giré mirando de donde procedía la voz. Y allí estaba un ángel caído del cielo, mirándome con preocupación.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer lo que dices? Huele tan bien…-respiro profundamente inhalando mi olor.

Ese ángel se acerco rápidamente y tiro al suelo a ese vampiro. Pero el vampiro se levanto rápidamente y cogió a ese ángel desprevenido porque se había quedado mirándome.

No. No, por favor. Moriría por mi culpa. Había de hacer algo. Pero ¿qué?. Tenía poca energía pero podría intentarlo, con mi escudo protector lo podría proteger si todo iba bien, si pudiera protegerle aunque fuera un minuto… no podría mucho tiempo. Pero seria tiempo suficiente para que no muriera.

Me concentré, enfoqué el escudo al ángel. El vampiro lo intento atacar pero no pudo, mi don estaba funcionando. El ángel se quedo allí quieto parada, no sabia que había pasado.

Noté que mi hora se acercaba, había perdido demasiada sangre. Pero antes quería ver como ese ángel aun vivía. Que no moriría por mi culpa. Así que con todas mis fuerzas grité:

- ¡Date prisa!

En ese instante reaccionó, y se abalanzó hacia el vampiro, y lo mató.

Sonreí. El ángel vivía. No había muerto… no había muerto por mi culpa… y así perdí la conciencia.


End file.
